


Sleep Paralysis

by The_Official_Hanta_Sero



Category: Original Work
Genre: Horror, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sleep Paralysis, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Official_Hanta_Sero/pseuds/The_Official_Hanta_Sero
Summary: [I wrote this at 1am, and then promptly fell asleep happy.]I have never had sleep paralysis, so i cannot say if this is accurate, but i can write a bit of horror.Other than that, title says all
Relationships: ew no





	Sleep Paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> It didn't want to go into tiny paragraphs. Sorry

He opened his eyes, but saw the darkness of his room. He couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried. His voice wouldn't work, and even if it would, he could only grunt. The sounds of his radio garbled into a mess of sounds. Unknown smells and tastes assaulted his nose. His eyes darted, trying to find an answer, when he felt it. There was a weight on his chest. And then a new smell. Rot and mold. Death and decay. He scrunched his eyes, only to feel the weight move. It felt closer. He could feel a breath on his face. He could smell iron. He could hear every breath. Wearily, he peaked through his lashes. At first, he saw nothing, so he opened them more. Then, he saw a pair of eyes. Large, like an owls, but brighter than the sun. Two small moons stared at him. He saw his reflection in them. Sweat dripping down his face, as was his fear. No pupils centered the eyes. But then, another glimmer of white appeared. More than one. A mouth just centimeters from his face, full of sharp, white teeth. The smell of iron and decay filled his nose. It was so strong he could taste it, making him want to hurl. In the dark those teeth seemed to dance in the air. He saw the teeth move closer, and he felt something slimy touch his cheek. Claws rest on his shoulders, sharp enough to almost cut through his pajamas. A low, long groan filled the room, sometimes changing pitch. Despite everything, he started to get tired again. His eyelids felt heavy, and the slowly fell asleep. He awoke many hours later, able to move. He fearfully looked around his now bright room, but saw nothing was different. There was no unusual smells, and his radio was normal. His pajamas didn't even show that the claws nearly broke through. Smiling, he put his hand to his face. He froze. His cheek was sticky. Like it was when he couldn't move.


End file.
